There are presently on the market many differing types of apparatuses often called drenching guns or dose syringes for the oral administration of liquid medications to animals using a spray technique. A typical type of these apparatuses has an elongated rod which is placed in the mouth of the animal. The rod is connected to a barrel syringe which has a piston mounted therein. The piston is connected to a piston rod which is connected to operating means which is generally a spring urged trigger pivotally mounted on the handle so that the trigger is normally in the position to be pushed forward to apply the dosage. Adjusting means are provided to control the movement of the trigger to control the dosage. The piston rod is hollow and has one end connected to the piston and the other end connected to a supply of the liquid medication. At some place between the piston and the supply, a one way valve is used to control the flow of the liquid medication from the supply to the barrel syringe. When applying medication to a plurality of animals using the above-described existing apparatus, the elongated rod may be accidentally pointed downward so that a portion of the liquid medication in the elongated rod may drip therefrom. Since this liquid medication is very expensive, this is a problem to be concerned about. Also, the pivotal mounting of the trigger limits the distance that the piston rod and piston may be moved so that the barrel syringe needs to have a relatively large diameter which causes difficulty in setting the proper dosage to be applied. Thus, there existed a need for a new apparatus for the oral administration of low volume, highly concentrated liquid medications to animals.